


Shower Visit

by lita



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Crack, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5042221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lita/pseuds/lita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of oneshot flashfics based on prompts on Tumblr. First Prompt: The Dark Swan accidentally poofs into Neal’s shower stall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to RainMirror to beta this chapter for me. And also Meresger to pointed some errors.
> 
> Warning: Language, the OOCness of the Dark Swan?

He turned around and let out a not-so-manly squeak as he saw Emma just standing there.

He nearly lost his balance as he took the closest item to cover his modesty. Unfortunately, it was only his briefsHe hoped at least the steam could cover up his lower half.

He took a few slow deliberate steps to take his towel which, according to Baelfire’s Law of Misfortunes (yup, Belle named a law after him), was placed the furthest away from the shower.

Emma raised her nearly-non-existent eyebrows. “You know I've seen it all. Why the sudden modesty?”

He chose to ignore her and kept working on the towel. After it was secured around his waist, he finally had some dignity to reproach Emma.

“What the hell? You can’t just poof into someone’s bathroom.”

"Can't I? I'm the Dark One after all."

"Stop using that as an excuse. Why are you here?"

"Can't I just check on an old friend? If you must know, I was thinking of home and somehow I relate home to you."

"I guess I should be honored but somehow I feel violated. What if you think of home and I was sleeping?"

Emma merely shrugged. He threw up both hands.

"You did watch me sleep, didn't you? So Edward Cullen of you. And yes, I know Edward but that doesn't mean I have read or watched Twilight. Oh God, I hope the Twilight characters are not real and they don't live in Storybrooke."

Emma just teleported near him. She cupped his face with her hands. He flinched with the sudden contact. "Calm down. So I may come to watch you from time to time without your permission. But I meant no harm. In fact, I want to protect you."

He stepped away from her. "I don't need any protection from any Dark One. My father wanted to protect me and see what happened. You also use magic all the time now despite the price. That's the fastest way to corrupt someone.”

"Neal, can't we start over? Are you distant from me because I'm the Dark One now?"

"No, Emma. I'm distant because the Emma I fell in love with is different from the current Emma. And it has nothing to do with being the Dark One. You changed way before that."

"Can we at least be friends like we used to?"

"You know I could never reject you. Sure, we can be friends but remember about my privacy. Not popping in when I'm in the bathroom or sleeping even when you think of home. Just poof outside or something."

"I can't really control my thoughts and your location."

"You could poof in and out immediately."

"I guess I can try that."

There was a knock on the door and he heard Belle's worried voice. "Neal, are you OK? I heard your screaming and I thought perhaps the hot water had run out again. And you still haven't come out."

"I'm fine, Mom." Emma raised her eyebrows again and Neal blushed. It was a private joke between Belle and him. "I'll be out soon."

Emma took the hint. She smirked, "I know you have been insecure about your weight. You have nothing to worry about. I like what I saw." She winked and teleported away.

**Author's Note:**

> -Yeah, sorry about the quality. I literally just completed this flashfic in 30 minutes and it's based on a prompt, not really my cup of tea. 
> 
> -This story may or may not continue depend on my mood as I'm a bitter ex-viewer.


End file.
